Anc Road
Please note: Trolling is NOT tolerated here! If you edit or add something inappropriate your post will get deleted and you will be banned from the wiki. PLEASE only edit if you will be mature and respectful with our wiki. Anc Road is the road separating The Dog World and The Anc World. The dirt is blue-gray and on the ceiling are giant blue crystals. How to cross Anc Road You need to cross this road in order to talk to the Anc Queen to find out why the Legendary Flower is wilting. Petasi tells you bleakly that he doesn't know about any of the traps, since the Queen had blasted him there, but you needed to keep your chin up to make it through. The first obstacle is to cross a path similar to the one in East Chilly Fields, except it is not made of ice, but some parts of it still sink. You don't have a penguin to bark at, but you don't need it. Petasi knows the path, and he leaves his scent on the blocks, which you can cross. When you cross it, you may notice a pinkish-red cobra. He is mostly harmless unless you ram yourself into him. You go left and keep going (passing another slightly harmless cobra) and you see two pedastals. One of them is a square shape with a dim pawprint on it, and the other is a trapezoid. Smell the trapezoid one, and learn the scent of the Pretty Red Flower. The Pretty Red Flower is located in a cave filled with bats. Once you find it in there you place the flower on the trapezoid pedastal, and the paw on the square one is now glowing. Jump on it and it will transport you to the next stage. The next stage involves a riddle, so hope that Alex's riddle skills have rubbed off on you. There is a board with Anc Writing on it, and Petasi will read it for you: "Okay, let's go! Right foot first, then left foot. And repeat." Once you figure out the riddle (sniff the pedastals in the right order), jump on the transporter and go to your next stage. The next stage is a steep room with stairs and a door. When you sniff, don't sniff at the first one that comes to your nose, which is blue. Go all the way in the back to get the purple one. When you find it, go up the stairs and onto the next transporter. If you were to have sniffed the blue one, the door would have closed on you. The last stage is over a cliff looking over a pool with an alligator. Jump on the transporter and the Anc Door will open. Then jump into the pool and swim to land, and go through the land. Then you will meet the Anc Queen, who will explain to you about the Guardian Shell and the end of the world, and will send you to the Kunka Ruins.Category:Areas